Year of Six Stones
by storys217ph
Summary: Adventures of two girls lead them to palaces hidden from knowledge. – Pansy / Hermione
1. Chapter 1 - prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_** For some extra pics of characters, visit my profile.**_

**Year of Six Stones ch1**

Even though she passed trough a wall and asked three people already she wanted to be sure still.

She was sparkling with excitement as she walked up to a black haired little girl her age. "Is this platform 9 ¾?" She asked.

"Yea." Girl said plainly.

"Good." Hermione exclaimed swinging back forth. "You're going too?"

The girl nodded, annoyed with an obvious question.

She looked around nervously. "I'm Hermione Granger." She said extending a hand.

"Pansy." Pansy replied and shook her hand.

Few yards behind them Hermione's parents were glad to see she already made a friend.

Pansy noticed the muggle-looking couple behind them. "Your parents?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Hermione confirmed. "Are your parents here?"

"My mom is back at the station." Pansy replied looking again at Hermione's parents. They seamed out of place in this wizard setting, by clothing and by behaviour.

"Granger… I've never herd of that name. Are you a pureblood family?"

"A what?" Hermione asked confused.

At that Mrs. Parkinson came walking in gracefully on high heals. She was wearing an elegant green dress, pearl earrings and necklace. Her nails were red and she had red lips to match. Around her shoulders was an expensive looking white fur.

Her hair was as black as Pansy's but it was wavy and had volume. No doubt she had it done in some beauty saloon. Anyone would say she had style, and money.

Mrs. Granger had to poke her husband with an elbow so he would stop staring at the woman.

Mrs. Parkinson walked over to Pansy. She kneeled next to her daughter and tried to remove the smudge off her face with her thin pale fingers, her long cigar still between in her hand making a small cloud of smoke around Pansy's face.

Pansy resisted but all she could do was wave off the smoke with annoyed look on her face. "Is dad coming?" Pansy asked looking up at her mom.

"He's busy. I thought I told you already." Mrs. Parkinson snapped.

"Alright." Pansy accepted looking down.

Mrs. Parkinson just noticed bushy haired girl standing next to them. "Who's you're friend here?" She asked her daughter.

"I'm Hermione." She said before Pansy could answer. "And these are my parents." She motioned behind her.

The Grangers smiled at Mrs. Parkinson and she nodded with a brief smile.

Pansy grabbed onto her moms dress and climbed on her toes to get as close to her ear. "I think she's a mudblood." She whispered, though Hermione was close enough to hear it.

"I see.." Said Mrs. Parkinson and gave Hermione a cold gaze. She looked over at Hermione's parents and it all made sense. She ran her fingers trough Pansy's hair as if to commend her on good observation.

"We're the Grangers." Hermione's dad stepped over extending a hand to Mrs. Parkinson.

"I'm afraid we're in a bit of hurry." Said Mrs. Parkinson and turned her attention back to her daughter.

Hermione's dad retracted the hand looking at his wife confused.

With a loud screech of wheels train arrived to the station.

"Run along now!" Mrs. Parkinson taped Pansy on the bum. "And be good!" She added in a rather serious voice.

Pansy stooped at the door and responded with a silent nod before she got in the train.

Hermione walked in the train behind Pansy. Her parents walked along with her waving trough the windows as she moved trough the narrow corridor looking for a cabin. Pansy could only see the back of her mother who was walking over to talk to a blond haired couple.

"You said I was a mudblood? What is that?" Hermione asked as they were walking.

"Oh that… nevermind." Pansy saw a cabin with two fat boys inside. "Hi Crabbe." She walked in and threw her stuff on the seat opposite.

Hermione walked in after her and set her stuff next to Pansy.

"Umm… that's Malfoy's seat."

"Who?" Hermione asked Pansy.

"Malfoy. Stay for all I care but he's gonna kick you out anyway.."

"Ok, I'll find other place, I don't want to take anyone's seat."

"Alright." Pansy agreed.

"Bye." Hermione said timidly leaving the cabin. She walked on, alone again she had to find a new cabin, maybe some that's empty. Pansy was kinda mean she thought, and what was a mudblood? Can't be anything good, she figured.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Year of Six Stones ch2**

Six years later Hermione was in the great hall eating breakfast. She'd always come early with a book to read. On the bench by her side was a kitten her Gryffindor roommate Lavender Brown found and asked her to feed the poor animal. Lavender was gonna be sleeping till the first class of course.

She was petting the cat when Pansy walked in, confident as ever. "Playing with your pussy again Granger?"

"No!" She replied loudly noticing a few heads turning at Pansy's provocation. She bowed her head over her book pretending to read while actually hiding her blush.

"Good one Pansy!" One of the Slytherins said as Pansy sat on her spot at the Slytherin table across Hermione.

"Yea I know." Pansy said full of herself and loosened her silver-green tie.

Hermione had been trough a lot of these situations. Pansy was always hostile and aggressive tough recently her provocations were getting more sexual.

Hermione found herself staring at her. Pansy was looking down at her plate, playing with her food. She seamed far away, in her world, maybe reliving something beautiful, maybe horrible. Hermione could only guess. She hated the fact that she found such a bad person so interesting.

She was the same latter that day in class, Pansy was sitting by the window looking out, same as she did this morning, and Hermione was unaware she was staring again. Pansy looked her way and she turned around instantly.

After that last class they all went down to the Hagrid's hut for a special lesson in magical creatures.

The girls off Slytherin and Gryffindor lined up on the rock wall. Harry, Ron and lot of the others on quidditch team excused themselves for a practice. No doubt there would be a fight over who gets the field.

"Be ready to run for your life, who knows what creature that overgrown…" Pansy paused looking for the word. "…hairy gorilla will bring out."

Hermione frowned and gave a murderous look to Pansy but she wasn't gonna say anything and give her excuse to start a fight. She had to restrain herself.

"So why do we gotta be here anyway?" One of the Slytherin girls complained.

"Basically poor old Dumbledore got convinced it would be a good idea to expose us to dangerous creatures handled by an overgrown nitwit." Pansy explained.

Hermione couldn't take anymore, hearing this wise wizard being slandered like this. "Shut up Parkinson! Dumbledore is hundred times wiser than you can ever be."

"I never said he wasn't wise, I'm just saying he's an idiot!" Pansy said loudly and most of the girls started laughing, and not just Slytheins.

Pansy would just turn everything to a joke, there was no fighting her. "I can't understand why you do this. You're obviously intelligent…"

"Right you are mudblood, though it's no compliment coming from you."

"…so why waste your time on childish insults and hate towards people that did you no wrong?"

"Cause its fun. Why do you waste you're time on useless books?"

"Because.." Hermione started, already weary of this conversation.

Pansy cut her off. "Books won't teach you how to survive, nor to create. Creativity is far greater than repetition, witch is what you're doing mudblood."

"All you do is talk, show it than. What can you do that's creative?"

"Come back to my room and I'll show you." Pansy said winking at Hermione.

Knowing what she meant Hermione's face got red at once. She looked to the ground while Pansy leaned back on the wall and stood victorious with her arms crossed in a relaxed fashion. Some of the Slytherin girls gave Pansy a weird look, but nobody dared to question why she was teasing Granger in such a way.

Hermione was about to walk away once again, but than that blush in her cheeks turned to anger. She couldn't let Pansy walk away victorious yet again, it just wasn't fair.

"Well alright than." She said after the pause. "Show me than! Lets go!"

"Pffff… Granger really… come girls, lets go, I'm not wasting any more time here." Pansy and her pack started moving up the hill to the castle.

"Just like I said, you're all talk! You're scared… you're just a liar and you know it!" Hermione yelled out.

Pansy stopped and the whole group stopped with her. She wasn't used to being talked back to. She turned around and sneered. "Fine, let's go than."

They walked side by side surrounded by Slytherin girls who were all excited that something was happening after a boring day at school.

"Where are you going girls?" Hagrid yelled after them holding what seamed like a very large birdcage covered with cloth.

"Sorry Hagrid." Hermione yelled back and continued walking beside Pansy. The two glanced each other like a duel was imminent.

"What are you gonna do to her Pansy?!" One of the younger Slytherin girls ran over to Pansy as they walked up the hill.

Pansy ruffled the girl's hair. "Just what I said I would. I'm gonna teach this mudblood a lesson. Maybe she'll gain some humility than… though I doubt it."

They walked into Slytherin common room. Hermione was surprised how royal everything looked, mostly decorated with silver and green, but it also had a very cold feeling to it unlike the Gryffindor common room. The fireplace looked unused.

"Done looking around?!"

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"Rest of you stay here, follow me Granger."

They went up the narrow spiral stairs, few floors above ground level and trough a black door into a nice, richly decorated room with only one bed and dark wood furniture.

"How come you get your own room?" Hermione asked.

"None of you're business."

"So? What now?"

"Sit on the bed." Pansy ordered. "No! Other side! Facing the window."

Hermione moved to the spot while Pansy took out canvas stand, paints and brushes from a wooden chest by the wall.

"Oh… you're gonna draw a caricature of me, very funny." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Maybe." Pansy said smirking mysteriously, peering from behind the canvas.

Seeing that, Hermione dismissed her thoughts of leaving. "Just hurry up than."

"Patience, art takes time, and most of all observing." Pansy crouched few yards form Hermione studying her face in the light of the moon and a small green lamp in the corner.

Hermione found this uncomfortable and had to look away.

"Hey! Look at me!" Pansy reminded.

She painted for what seamed like a long time to Hermione who was uneasy by this situation. This was the first time she was actually alone in a room with her, and Pansy kept looking at her every ten seconds like she was some object. She seamed completely preoccupied by her work.

"How much longer?" Hermione asked, but Pansy didn't even respond. Hermione was getting sleepy and just wanted to lay down. Worst thing was she was sitting on a bed, it looked very appealing with the dark green velvet cover messily thrown over the white sheets, and it smelled great for little scent she could gather.

"Stay still! Not much longer." Pansy demanded seeing Hermione getting bored and uneasy.

"You said that half and hour ago." Hermione regretted now, coming up here, she could have been safe in her bed now, closing a book and pulling the covers over her fact this was the time she'd be dreaming up some fantasies, often with the very person she was with.

Hermione yawned. "If you're trying to bore me to death, it's working."

Pansy gave a light smile. "See, you can be witty Granger."

"But not like you right?"

"Obviously." Pansy agreed. "Anyway, it's done."

Hermione was yawning as she walked over to the canvas. She was so shocked when she saw the painting that she covered her mouth with her hands. It really was her in the picture, only better, she was so beautiful, she had a sparkling white dress like a princess, she was gracefully resting her hands on her lap, and on her finger was a silver ring with green gemstone.

"It's… it's very…" Hermione was speechless. Next thing she knew she was being pushed to the wall and Pansy's lips were on her own. Her first reflex was the fight back, but she never did. Hermione relaxed in the second it took her to put behind six years of insults and humiliation and accept this new reality she wanted. Pansy put her tongue inside her mouth and everything else faded from her mind, except that feeling.

The next moment Pansy backed away and sat on the high chair next to her painting. She stared at floor looking angry and scared at same time. "I'm sorry. Just leave now." Pansy demanded.

"No! I liked it! I really did." Hermione protested. "I didn't know you felt this way… I feel the same way, even more…"

"I shouldn't have brought you here. Just get out!"

"I don't understand?"

"Just get out you stupid bitch!" Pansy yelled out viciously. She could see tears forming in Hermione's eyes for a second before she turned around and ran out of the room.

Hermione tried to cover her face rushing trough Slytherin common room, but all gathered there noticed her and begun mocking and insulting, even throwing things at her like bits of parchment and such.

Hermione went to bed right away. She never felt so humiliated. This was the worst thing Pansy had ever done to her, but she hated herself even more. She let her idle fantasies get the best of her, she felt so stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Year of Six Stones ch3**

Tomorrow morning Hermione made an excuse and stayed in bed. But tomorrow the next day she had to go to class, even tough she feared what might happen. Pansy could tell lies, humiliate her more. Hermione was rushing trough the courtyard hugging a few books and keeping her head down.

Pansy caught up with her by the tree in the middle of the square yard. She grabbed her wrist. Hermione broke free violently but Pansy grabbed her hand again and put a piece of rolled up parchment in her hand. "I wanted you to read this before I go."

"What's this? An apology?"

"Not really, more of an explanation." She said looking around nervously if there were Slytherins around.

"Than I don't care to read it." Hermione said angrily and threw the crumpled paper on the grass.

Pansy picked it up and offered it again to Hermione.

After a moment thinking Hermione accepted silently taking Pansy's note.

"I trust you won't share this with anyone? By that I mean Potter and Weasly."

"That's not very smart. Trusting someone you hurt and who would gladly get revenge on you." Hermione said angrily and almost tearing up again.

Pansy looked to the ground thinking for a second than back at Hermione. "Maybe not." She turned around and walked away.

Hermione wanted to read this paper badly but she decided to wait. Cause Harry and Ron just arrived and were waving at her. She'd read it in privately so none would question her about it.

She climbed the astronomy tower that night, first inhaling the night air and taking in the sight. On such a height it was breathtaking and the stars above, even more. She opened up the paper. "Lumos." She said quietly. The handwriting was not very girly but tidy and easily readable.

The letter said:

About a year ago, me and my father started working for the dark lord (Voldermort). It would be no use if you tried to prove this since we don't have the dark mark. This was not of our own will you see, my family resisted Voldermort, but he saw a chance to still make use of us, and even make an example for the other pureblood families. He kidnapped my mom and has been keeping her imprisoned ever since.

We are since forced to spy and (unreadable crossed out word) for the dark lord. I must act as if everything is normal. All those Slytherin kids got parents in the dark lord's army. I don't think bad of you, that you are a mudblood or other things I said, quite the opposite.

P.S. Burn this paper.

"…quite the opposite." Hermione whispered the last words. Maybe this was her way of saying she likes me, Hermione thought. She didn't mention anything more about it tough, Hermione noticed. "What am I thinking! This is serious!" Hermione shook her head and brought herself back to reality, she tore the paper in half and hid the lower part in her pocket, the rest she rolled up and went back to Gryffindor common room.

She found Ron and Harry at the couch in front of the fireplace. She gave them the piece torn parchment.

"Who wrote this?" Harry asked after reading the short text.

"What?" Ron who was dozing off just now got interested and Harry handed him the paper.

"I found it under Pansy's desk. She must have dropped it." Hermione lied.

"That bitch Parkinson?" Ron asked half amused still reading the paper.

Hermione gave him a coarse look. "Yes." She turned back to Harry. "So, can we help her?"

"I doubt that." Harry said honestly. "I mean… we don't even know where Voldermort is hiding her mother, and even if we did, it's probably well guarded. We'd probably end up dead or captured ourselves…"

Hermione bowed her head down.

"Assuming she's even telling the truth." Ron added.

"I don't think she'd lie about something like this… to whoever she was writing to." Hermione replied with a genuine look of worry.

"Why do you want to help her suddenly? Hasn't she been the one insulting you since the first year?" Harry argued.

"Never mind, I just feel so helpless, against the dark lord and death eaters."

"We all do sometimes." Harry agreed. "But they won't win."

Hermione nodded.

"She's no better than Malfoy if you ask me, not one bit." Ron said and gave back the paper to Hermione.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione went to bed disappointed. Among other things she wondered why Pansy would kiss her than chase her off like that and why she said nothing about it in the letter. She'd have to speak with her tomorrow.

Tomorrow morning Hermione was a bit late for breakfast, she immediately scanned the room for Pansy, but she wasn't there. Everyone in the great hall were gathering in groups around this mornings print of Daily Prophet. She picked up the paper and saw a big title on the cover: MINISTER OF MAGIC FOUND DEAD, MR. DARIUS PARKINSON CHOSEN AS TEMPORARY REPLACEMENT.

Hermione turned to Slytherin table. "Where is Parkinson?"

"She left this morning. What do you care mudblood?" Malfoy replayed.

"This is her father? In the paper?"

"Yea." Malfoy said throwing the paper away on the table and muttering something.

He was obviously displeased about something. He'd probably prefer his father taking the spot of minister instead, Hermione figured.

Two whole days Pansy was gone. People talked that Pansy's dad killed the minister and planed the whole thing so he could take over. Hermione knew better because of Pansy's note.

Ron was trying to convince them that Pansy was just trying to paint herself as the victim with that note she wrote, when she was obviously the villain in the whole story.

Hermione didn't agree, still she was wondering would Pansy or her father go so far to actually kill someone to save Pansy's mom, or somebody else did it, or imperius curse… anything was possible.

The third day of Pansy's absence there was a new title on the cover of Daily Prophet: SECRET DOCUMENTS STOLEN FROM THE MINISTRY. Everyone was talking or joking about it, but the room went quiet when Pansy walked trough the door of the great hall that morning. Half of Slytherins as well as Hermione rushed to her.

"Out of the way mudblood!" She said and pushing Hermione away.

This hurt even though Hermione realised it was probably an act. She went back to eating her breakfast. While eating she felt a paper ball hit her on the shoulder. She unfolded the paper and there was written on it the time and place in a familiar handwriting.

Hermione came early and waited, behind the castle wall, it was already dark. She saw a figure approach. "Lumos!" She said and the light lit up the area, it was Pansy.

"Did you read it?" Pansy asked immediately.

"I did."

"So you know everything?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know this was gonna happen, this thing with the minister." Pansy said as if apologising. "What are people saying about it here?" Pansy asked.

"They think you and your father killed the minister to take his place."

"Good. Best they think that, as long as they can't prove it."

"Did you kill the minister of magic?" Hermione asked seriously.

"No, but my father had to take the position as replacement. Also we had to steal those documents from the ministry…" Pansy looked around a few times than continued in low voice. "…they contain the secret defences of the ministry."

"That means Voldermort can attack the ministry now?!"

"Be quiet!" Pansy reminded her.

"But that's terrible." Hermione protested.

"Could be a thing good too…"

"Good? How can it be good?" Hermione asked in shock, still unsure witch side was Pansy working for.

"I don't know yet Granger. Just stop with the questions already, I got no time now, I have to go."

"One more thing I wanted to ask you is… why are you telling this to ME of all people… and…"

"Yes, what?" Pansy urged her to hurry up. She seamed to nervous and in a hurry.

"Why did you kiss me that time?"

"No time to explain now, I gotta go right away, time to strike while the dark lord is distracted." She walked few steps forward and pointed her wand at the sky and begun disapparating.

"Wait." Harmione ran over and grabbed her hand. She was pulled along with Pansy to an unknown location.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Year of Six Stones ch4**

They were on a place near a sandy beach, the place seamed empty in all directions.

"Dammit Granger! Why the hell did you do that!"

"Sorry! I wanted to stop you."

"I don't wanna be responsible for you dying, I'm here to save my mom, while you got no business being here and risking your life."

"Well looks like you got on the wrong place anyway, there's nothing here."

"Trust me there is." Pansy said and grabbed her hand. "First I gotta get you back to Hogwarts."

Hermione tore away from her grasp. "Wait! I can help you."

"How?"

"I've been in tough situations before, besides, the more the better, right?"

"Alright." Pansy agreed after a moment of thought. "It shouldn't be too hard. I just hope you can fight if it comes to that."

"I can, don't worry." Hermione said nodding.

They walked for ten minutes in silence along the grey beach lit up by moonlight. Hermione thought the night was very beautiful, it had a magical feeling, but Pansy obviously didn't feel the same, Hermione noticed looking at her. She was walking fast and looking straight forward, Hermione had the run up to her a few times to catch up.

"So Pansy, why…"

"Don't distract me now Granger, gotta keep my mind on the mission. We're almost there, behind this cliff."

Behind the cliff was a small grey hut that looked like it was about to fall apart. They walked inside to the sound of old wood cracking swayed by the wind. On the wooden floor was a trap door. Pansy kneeled down and knocked three times. An elegant looking man in green robes with slicked back black hair opened the trap door. Hermione recognised him form the Daily Prophet cover as Pansy's father.

"What took you so long… and who's this?" He asked whispering, nodding at Hermione.

"A friend, she can fight."

"Good." He said, but visibly unhappy about it. "Should be clear, Voldermort gathered all the soldiers for the attack, but we should be careful anyway."

"I know. Let's go already." Pansy insisted.

Three of them went down the stairs into a dungeon. It was a big place just under the ground, held up on large pillars. There were lots of openings on the ceiling, grids trough witch moonlight shined inside.

"Alright, stay behind me girls."

They passed by many empty cells, sneaking from pillar to pillar.

"No prisoners?" Pansy asked quietly.

"Prisoners can be soldiers too… under imperious curse." Mr. Parkinson explained after a meaningful pause. He had a worried look on his face.

They sneaked on listening for any sounds while being as quiet as possible. They reached the end of the dungeon, there was a wall with a big iron double doors. On the doors was a circular dial with engraved images of animals instead of numbers.

Pansy and her father worked on breaking the code while Hermione kept a lookout if someone would come from behind. After a minute or so they exhausted all ideas. Pansy was about to start banging on the door but her father stopped her from making the noise in time.

"Let me try." Hermione stepped in. She examined the dial for a moment than begun arranging the dials. "It's a food chain, those are extinct magical creatures, but I read about them in a book." She gave smug smile to Pansy who was sitting on the floor and frowning.

The lock made a sound like it opened. Hermione pushed the door open and immediately spells came flying her way, the first one missed her by an inch. Mr. Parkinson grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the left side of the doors.

"How many?" He asked Hermione silently as the spells kept on coming trough the open doors.

Hermione raised two fingers, afraid to speak. She was still in a bit of a shock and her knees were shaking. The spells kept on hitting the pillar nearby scorching it till most of the stone turned black.

Pansy was on the right side of the doors. "When they stop?" She whispered and her father nodded in response.

Spells stopped after a minute and they could hear two sets footsteps slowly walking towards the door. They both charged. Mr. Parkinson fired a stunning charm and hit the death eater with the first try knocking him out.

On the right side Pansy and death eater fired simultaneously. Hit in the shoulder death eater fell to the ground but he was trying to cast again form the ground. Pansy ran over and kicked his wrist knocking the wand out of his hand. She than pointed the wand down and stunned him fully this time.

Hermione ran over to Pansy. She pointed to her eyebrow. Pansy just now noticing something wet above her eye. She swiped her finger over her left eyebrow and there was some blood on it. "Just a scratch." She concluded wiping the blood on the shirt of her school uniform.

"Good work Pansy." Her father said searching trough pockets of one of the death eaters.

They just noticed the room they were in. It was split in half by metal bars. There was also a grid on the ceiling so the cell provided no protection from the cold and rain. When she heard the voices a woman came form the corner of the cell. She was wearing a once elegant dress that was reduced to faded dirty rags. She looked very skinny and tired but Hermione had recognised her as the woman she would see at station 9 ¾ sometimes, though not recently, it was Pansy's mother.

Mr. Parkinson found the keys and opened the door.

His wife rushed into his arms. "I knew you'd come for me for me Darius." She said crying on his shoulder.

Pansy looked away looking like she was anxious to leave. She must not be used to seeing her parents showing affection like this, Hermione realized.

When she saw her Mrs. Parkinson rushed to her daughter. "Honey..." She said hugging Pansy.

"Wait…" Pansy wasn't too comfortable by this and was about to protest but her mom released her before that. "Hey!" She turned to her husband pointing a finger in a threatening manner. "Why did you bring her here, she could have got hurt."

"She's old enough, and quite capable to defend herself. In fact I wouldn't have made it without her, and her friend here." He said motioning at Hermione.

"Hi. I'm Hermione." She said timidly extending a hand, feeling like an intruder on this family scene.

"Thank you, so much." Pansy's mom said shaking Hermione's hand. "I thought I was gonna die here."

"Best we get out of here! And fast!" Pansy urged everyone.

"You're right." Her father agreed.

They dragged the unconscious death eaters into the cell and locked the doors, ran out of the dungeon and disapparated to the Parkinson manor.


End file.
